PitterPatter
by NittanyGirl
Summary: Cupcake challenge short


**Pitter-Patter**

_**By Becky**_

_Janet Evanovich owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

I love watching Joe sleep, but I don't get the opportunity very often so I was making the most of it. He'd gotten home around 3:00 am, completely exhausted from working a case for almost 48 hours straight. He'd tried not to wake me when he slipped under the sheet, but my body has become so attuned to his that it naturally rolled over onto him. I snuggled into the place on his body that seemed to be made just for me and rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. We made love slowly and tenderly with no need for words. Eventually he found the place on my body made just for him and he'd fallen asleep. His head on _my_ shoulder and his hand gently cupping my breast.

Now, four hours later, I was up on bent elbow looking down in awe at Joe's beauty, his dark hair tousled on the pillow, his mouth soft and his long lashes dark against his cheeks. His shoulders were beautifully toned and his body's smooth olive skin was in striking contrast to the creamy ivory sheets.

Things have been wonderful since Valentine's Day and my realization that I was in love with only one man . . . Joe. He'd managed to sneak some time away from his undercover assignment and had made it to my apartment before midnight. Nothing slow and tender about our love making that night. We hadn't seen each other in ten days and didn't make it out of my little hall without balls-to-the-wall sex.

Later I had managed to model his Valentine's gift, a little transparent red Victoria's Secret nightie, and he had expressed his thanks lavishly and thoroughly until my bones liquefied. I could do little more than moan, "Be careful" as he went out into the night to whatever hellhole he'd be sleeping in until morning.

Joe's mission was a success and he had returned home just a few days before his birthday. His mother and sisters had worked hard to throw him a surprise birthday party. My only involvement had been to make sure we were an hour late for dinner. Easily accomplished. I'd learned my lesson with Uncle Spud's birthday party, so I'd taken my time and thrown myself wholeheartedly into my diversion assignment.

Joe had been beyond surprised and it was night to remember. There were Morelli's everywhere – baby Morelli's, ancient Morelli's, skinny Morelli's, fat Morelli's, but they were all happy Morelli's. It was loud and raucous. Wine and Uncle Lou's schnapps flowed freely. Grandma Bella's eye had followed me all night long and finally she'd come at me -highball glass in hand, cigarette dangling from her lips, three sheets to the wind, pointing her bony finger at me.

"You, Stephanie!" Grandma Bella had called. I'd stood rooted to the floor, swaying slightly from the wine-schnapps combination and panicky fear. Joe had rushed to sling his arm around me, holding me up and pulling me into that special place where I fit perfectly. I'd never been so glad to see him and I'd smiled up at him with love and gratitude.

"I knew it!" Grandma Bella hollered. She had crossed the floor with lightening speed. A hush had fallen over the room and she stood just a few inches in front of me. I'd felt myself slipping and Joe tightened his hold. "I knew you were the right one for our Joseph and now you know it too," Grandma Bella had said, "I see it in your face and I see beautiful Morelli bambinos in your eyes." And then she'd hugged me.

There'd been a group sigh of relief followed instantly by cheers and laughter. The Morelli men had slapped Joe's back and there'd been hugs and toasts all around.

"Anything you want to tell me, Cupcake?" Joe had whispered into my hair as he lifted me off the floor so we were face to face. He'd searched my eyes with a questioning glint. "Anything I should know about?"

"No!! Of course not," I'd assured him. An emotion had flitted across his face, then was gone and I hadn't been sure if it was relief or disappointment. "I'd tell you. In fact, you'd be the first to know!"

So here I was four weeks later, watching my man as he slept. Since his birthday, our love had deepened and grown. I rarely spent anytime in my apartment and Joe and I were discussing my not renewing the lease when it came up in two months. We were in a very good place in our relationship and the house was perfect for the four of us. Bob had given up his spot on the bed and Rex had adjusted to the sunlight that streamed through Joe's kitchen window. All was right in our world.

I knew that what I was about to tell Joe would upset the equilibrium. We both wanted it, but certainly hadn't considered it happening so soon. Were we ready for all the responsibility and stress that pitter-patter brings?

Joe's lashes fluttered and the lips that brought me such pleasure tilted at its corners. "Morning Cupcake," He murmured. His hand reached out and molded to the nape of my neck. He pulled me into a long loving kiss. His hand floated down my spine and was squeezing my bottom when I reluctantly pulled away.

"Joe, we have to talk," I sighed. "There's something I have to tell you." Bob chose that moment to jump onto the bed, plunged his nose into the small space between our bodies and slurped Joe's face.

"Bob, you're timing is awful," I scolded and pushed him off the bed. Joe looked at me in surprise.

"What is it Cupcake? What's wrong?" Joe wanted to know. "And why are you taking it out on Bob."

"I'm not taking it out on Bob," I protested, but I knew it was only partly true. "I just don't know how you're going to take this." Bob pounced back onto the bed and was licking Joe again before I could stop him. "You're used to sleeping through the night."

"Not since you gave up sugar for Lent," Joe whispered with look of seduction through his lashes that sent a jolt straight down to my doodah. I leaned in for another kiss, but my little voice screamed at me. "Oh no you don't, Stephanie!. You can't keep putting this off. _Tell him now!!_."

I pulled myself away for the second time. I wanted to see his reaction. "Joe, I don't know how this happened. We've always been so careful." I hesitated as I saw Joe's eyes open wide with surprise.

"Just tell me Steph."

"Bob's going to be a daddy." I blurted. Bob barked proudly, his big Bob head nodding up and down with a goofy smile on his face. "And the mommy's owner says we have to take half the litter."

_April Fools!_


End file.
